


From Darkness, Light [PODFIC]

by codeswitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Epistolary, Gen, Healing, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Chamber of Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeswitch/pseuds/codeswitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiding something from a Curse-Breaker is never a good idea. Hiding something from a Curse-Breaker when it involves a cursed object is just plain dumb. Hiding something from a Curse-Breaker when it involves a cursed object AND his own sister is a really, really bad idea. This is the story of what might have been when Bill Weasley learned what happened to his sister in her first year at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Darkness, Light [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From Darkness, Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/320372) by [VelvetMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetMouse/pseuds/VelvetMouse). 



[Listen or download.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9pa2fvh0bks5u13/From_Darkness%2C_Light.mp3) Right click to save. (58:48, 54 MB)  


If you liked this podfic, kudos and comments are like flowers and chocolate! Thanks so much to VelvetMouse for having a blanket permission policy.


End file.
